Singh Knows?
by thek9kid
Summary: This is just a couple short ways Captain Singh could find out, or already knows that Barry Allen is, in fact, The Flash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I lovee The Flash and I really like Captain Singh's Character, even if he's not in many scenes, so I wanted to write about him. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

Oh shit, oh shit,OH SHIT! oh shit! Barry thought as he rushed into work, 45 minutes late, again.

"ALLEN!" Barry winced as Singh shouted across the room, "My office, now." The Captain growled.

I'm dead, that's it, my death is nigh, Barry thought as he shuffled across the room, dramatically.

"Shut the door." Singh sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Barry gulped slowly shutting the door, trying to buy himself more time.

"How, Allen, just- just how?"

"Um-"

"How Barry, you have superspeed, how can you always be late?" Singh sighed dropping his head into his hands in defeat.

Barry's mouth dropped, his eyes bulged out of his head, "What?" Barry asked with a nervous laugh, "Superspeed, I- I don't have superspeed, superspeed doesn't exist, superpowers, what superpowers? Superheroes don't exist, that's just crazy Captain. I-" Barry cut himself off as the Captain glowered at him with the force of a thousand suns.

"Allen," He paused, for dramatic effect, probably, or just to make him squirm, "Do you think I'm an idiot." He stated.

Barry paused, "Is- is that a trick question sir?" He asked, his voice barely a squeak.

Singh sighed, for like the seventeenth time in the last minute. "Allen, I am the Police Captain, and you and Joe and Eddie are not as subtle as you think you are. And the first Flash sighting, or as you were known then, the 'streak'." Barry winced at the horrible name he was first saddled with, David grinned sadistically, "was right after you woke up, it wasn't hard to miss."

Damnit, Barry thought, hanging his head, I was really trying to be sneaky...

"You're not gonna arrest me are you?" Barry asked, suddenly serious.

Singh closed his eyes briefly, having thought this might come up. "If you're late one more time…" he joked, with a small smile, when Barry's eye's widened comically he reassured him, "No, Barry," Barry's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, Captain had never used his first name before, "As the Flash you catch more of these, supervillains," He said for lack of a better term, "Than us normal police officers, ever could. As long as you don't beat Eddie to a bloody pulp again, we'll be ok." Barry let out a hard, relieved, laugh.

"But seriously, if you're late one more time, you're done." He glared at the young CSI, who barely managed not to tremble in fear.

"Yes, Sir." He said, with a surprisingly professional salute.

"Just get to work Allen." David sighed, yet again.

Barry practically ran out of the office and up the stairs to his lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: His guys so this is a different way the Captain could have found out about Barry's secret, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or it's characters**

"Allen, are you done with the-" Captain David Singh stopped mid sentence as he came face to face with an unbelievable sight, a whirl of red and yellow lightning swarmed the lab, rushing from one machine to another, to the desk, sending papers flying everywhere.

For one wild moment Singh thought The Flash had broken into the lab to steal something, but quickly realised the man wouldn't stick around if he had.

The blur of lightning stopped abruptly, revealing a quite horrified looking Barry Allen, "Uh, um, Sir, I- It's not what it looks like." he gestured wildly around the room like that explained everything.

Singh raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, "You're the Flash." He deadpanned.

"I guess it is what it looks like." Allen stated, avoiding looking at his boss, rubbing the back of his neck..

The Captain frowned in confusion, "How- how the fucking hell are you always late if you have goddamn superpowers!" He shouted.

Barry looked panicky and shocked, like that was the last question he thought would occur to the young Police Captain. He just shrugged helplessly. Singh threw up his hands in frustration, "Ugh!" He groaned, "Just get the Mileny case done by the end of the day." he pinched the brigde of his nose before starting for the door, pausing just before the exit, he turned, his eyes intensely focused on the younger man, "Thank you."

Barry's eyes widened in surprise, "Sir?" He questioned.

"You saved my husband's life." He said seriously.

"Just, doing my job Sir." Barry sheepishly rubbed his neck, not used to anyone thanking him, Barry, not the Flash, personally.

David shook his head, "No, no you're job is here, what you do as the Flash, that's incredible."

Barry's face turned red at the praise, "Thank you, Sir."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Singh glared at the newly known superhero, "if you're late one more speedin' time…" He threatened, grinning at his own joke.

"Understood Sir." Barry responded, trying not to smile as his boss left the room.

 **Sooooo, What did you think? Please leave a review they totally make my day!**

 **K9KID OUT!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
